Team Phantom Meets Teen Titans
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Typical Danny's rents find out, only Sam and Tucker come with, having been given an ultimatum by their parents. They end up in Jump City and meet the Titans. DxS, RobStar, BBRae
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

_ Danny Fenton stares at his parents in disbelief, how could they do this to him. How could they treat him like some experiment, some specimen? When his parents leave for a moment his two best friends Sam Manson, a goth girl with short dark hair, violet eyes, black combat boots, a black sleeveless shirt, and a black mini skirt with green checkerboard pattern, and Tucker Foley in his red beret, long sleeved yellow t-shirt, khaki pants, glasses, and ever present PDA rush in and set him free, " Danny, grab everything you need now, Jazz can only distract them for so long. " Sam says quickly._

_ Tucker had a very unique backpack and Danny used his speed to gather every weapon and blueprint in the lab, then he grabbed his friends and flew off with them. Knowing that they couldn't stay. Sam sighs, " Thankfully I managed to get quite a bit of money from grandma. We'll be set until we can find jobs. "_

_ " But where the hell can we go? " Tucker asks._

_ " First we'll need to change our looks, not drastically, but enough to fool those that actually know us. "Sam states matter of factly._

_ " Change our names too, could you procure us new ID's, Sam? Tuck, could you… ? "_

_ " Way ahead of you, Danny. I'll cover our tracks, exceedingly well, and finish developing that watch that is indestructible and will hide your ecto signature, even if you go ghost, and face it, dude, the world still needs someone who can fight the ghosts. " Tucker says._

_ " We'll have to find some way to change your ghost form too, Danny. " Sam states._

_ " I know, and we will. You guys didn't have to come. "_

_ " Yeah, we did. Your parents called our parents and they gave us an ultimatum, we chose to save you and stay with you. Jazz figures she can hold out for another year and then she's out of there. " Tucker states._

_ " Sorry guys, I never meant for any of this to happen. " Danny says._

_ " Not your fault, dude. " Tucker says and starts looking for places to go. He grins, " Head for Jump City, there's already heroes there and you'll blend in better, as most of them have powers, only none of them are half ghost. "_

_ " Sounds good, we'll just have to get something set up. " Danny says and flies off, with Tucker giving directions._


	2. Chapter 2

Six Months Later:

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were now the proud owners of a hot new store that sold a mix of things that fit their personalities, electronics, books, space stuff, and everything that a goth could dream of. Tucker had made them all emancipated minors and they had all taken the GED, so that was out of the way. Sam handled the money aspect, Tucker the tech, obviously, and Danny handled the people, though he sent the goths to Sam, as she spoke their language. Danny, now Danny Chambers, wearing a black t-shirt with white sleeves, black jeans with green stitching, and black Nikes, with contacts in that made his eyes brown, was behind the counter when none other than Beast Boy of the Teen Titans walks in, " Dude, do you have anything in the store that would make it so Raven doesn't completely kill me? "

Danny quirks an eyebrow at him, " Depends, what did you do? "

Beast Boy sighs, " Well, I might have inadvertently soaked one of her books. I really didn't mean to. I was training with Aqualad and things just happened. "

Danny chuckles, " Title of the book? "

Beast Boy gives it to him and Danny sends a quick text to Sam, whom was now going by the name of Sam Jarvis. All three teens had changed their hair styles, Danny's was now spiked up with gel, Tucker, well, he had grown his out, and it was now held back by a green bandana. Sam's hair was now mid back length and she wore it in a French braid. Tucker was now Tuck Marks, they had all worked hard upon reaching Jump City. Danny still fought ghosts, he had changed his ghost form's outfit too. He still had the DP logo, as Sam was adamant that he keep it. However he now wore a white leather jacket with the logo emblazoned on the back, black fingerless gloves, he kept the same boots, and a black t-shirt completed the ensemble. He now called himself Preta( AN: this is with a long e sound), meaning phantom in Hindi.

Thankfully none of his enemies had found him yet, which he considered an extremely good thing, knowing his luck Skulker would come for him soon enough and try and claim his pelt for his wall again, oh wait, that was for the foot of his bed, though Walker hated him too. It would only be a matter of time before his enemies found him, " So, anything else you need, Beast Boy? " Danny asks, he truly liked the changeling, Beast Boy had been one of their first customers, and was a loyal one. Once Raven found out about the occult books and other stuff she'd started coming as well. Tucker and Cyborg could sit talking technology all day, he'd yet to meet Robin and Starfire though. Sam and Raven got along as well as two goths could.

" Any new video games in? " Beast Boy asks, he knew Danny would make sure they got his favorites in, and that he would hold onto a copy just for him.

" Actually yeah, the latest Doom expansion pack is out. Since you're one of our preferred customers you get it half off, though don't tell anyone. " Danny says, Beast Boy was fun to be around and he would eat whatever Sam put in his lunch, while bringing Danny some pizza every now and then.

Beast Boy grins, " All right, how'd you make Sam mad this time, Danny? "

Danny groans at this, " Why is it you're only this observant with me? "

Beast Boy grins, " The others need to think I'm an idiot, that way when I really come through they'll be more amazed. "

" You want them underestimating you. " Danny says, he could definitely understand that as he employed the same tactic himself when he was fighting ghosts, he had also used it in school as well. Only Tucker had ever known how much he held back academically.

" Yep, now, what did you do to make Sam mad? " Beast Boy asks.

Danny sighs, " Got cornered by a goth girl and before I could stop her she laid one on me. Sam saw this before I could push the girl away, so now my girlfriend is pissed at me, though she knows I didn't do anything wrong, I got caught off guard and by the time my brain processed what was going on Sam had already tackled her and then… well you've seen Sam in action. "

Beast Boy shudders, yeah, he had. Some jerks had been making fun of him for being green and Sam had just gone right up to them and let them have it. The girl had a way with words. She could give a glare that made Raven back down and back away. Sam did not like bullies, nor did she like it when anyone tried to put the moves on her boyfriend. " Thankfully that anger has never been directed at me, and I sincerely hope I never incur it, no offense dude. " Beast Boy states.

Danny grins at this, " I don't blame you. Hey, Sam. " Danny says, spotting his girlfriend winding through the store. He still couldn't believe how clueless he had been when it came to her. Coming here had opened his eyes to Sam and to the fact that Paulina was a slut. In his eyes Sam was the epitome of gothic beauty. He couldn't just tell her she was gorgeous, no Danny got creative with the ways he showed he cared.

" I have two copies of the book in stock. Peace offering for Raven. " Sam states, as she knew damn well that Beast Boy only bought Gothic stuff when he pissed Raven off.

" Yeah, ah, Sam, could you have it sent to the Tower, I don't want to wreck this one too. " Beast Boy says sheepishly.

Sam grins at this, " Done, and since Danny's given you half off for the Doom expansion pack I'll give you a half off herbivore discount. "

Danny shakes his head, " I'm just glad that I don't have lunch with you two, Cyborg, and Tuck. "

" Convert, Danny. " Sam says.

" Sorry, Sam, I'm a confirmed omnivore. " Danny states.

Sam sighs, " Just for the record, you're forgiven. I know that tramp caught you off guard and you were probably just figuring out what was going on when I tackled her. "

" I love hanging out with you guys, at least you guys accept me fully for who I am. I love pranks, not my fault I didn't nail Cyborg that one time. " Beast Boy says.

Danny grins, " Get me his biometrics and I can make sure you nail him next time. "

Sam smacks him lightly on the back of his head, " Danny, don't encourage him. "

Beast Boy grins, " I don't need any encouragement, Sam. Swing by with the expansion pack, Danny. I'd like to see you play Cyborg. "

Danny grins at this, " Sure, just make sure to tell the other Titans I'm coming by. Sam… ? "

" Tuck and I can handle things by ourselves. Go have some fun, you deserve it. " Sam says, giving him a small kiss.

Danny goes with Beast Boy and once in Titans Tower he loads the expansion pack and calls up his new avatar, Phantom. " Hey, what's he doing here? "

Danny rolls his eyes, " Robin I presume. Beast Boy invited me over to play Doom. My girlfriend lambasted some dudes that were picking on him due to his skin color, plus she's absolutely in heaven with the fact that she's found another veggie lover. "

Robin blinks at this, not many people spoke so matter of factly with him. Danny was definitely unusual. " All right, I guess that's all right. "

" Yo, Danny, how ya been man? " Cyborg asks as he walks in.

" Oh, you know, the same as usual. " Danny answers.

" You're Phantom, dude, that's just not cool. " Cyborg says.

Danny grins at this, " What, don't like getting your ass handed to you, Cy? "

" Oh, it's on. " Cyborg says and Danny ends up beating him and Beast Boy easily. Robin blinks at this, even he had a hard time beating Cyborg at Doom.

The halfa looks at him, " Care to play me, I really don't get much of a challenge, as Sam and Tuck work with me when they play. We're the top three players. "

Robin grins, " Don't complain when you lose. "

Danny smirks and it was on. The boy wonder put up an impressive fight against Danny but the halfa was just too good at what he did. He'd been playing Doom for a long time now. " Thanks, Robin, you were actually a challenge. "

" You're good, Danny, so how long have you been in Jump City? "

" Six months, things went south back home for me, Sam, and Tuck, so with help from Sam's grandma we started over here in Jump City, with all of us working together we managed to open up our own store. BB, Cy, and Rae have all been there. They're actually some of our best customers. "

" Cyborg, take me with you next time. " Robin orders.

" All right, if necessary I'll have Star drag you out of your office, Rob. " Cyborg says firmly.

Danny smirks at this and kicks back, " Don't you need to get back? " Cyborg asks him.

" Sam said I deserve some down time and I'm taking it and it also means Tuck is sooo going to die of envy when I tell him I was in Titans Tower when he hasn't been. " Danny states.

Cyborg chuckles at this, " I get it, you want to soak up as much time here as you can, plus you don't want to stop another meat and veggie war. "

Danny groans, " My girlfriend is an ultra recyclo vegetarian and my best bud is a meat connoisseur, in his words. Me, I'm the omnivore that gets stuck in the middle as I love them both and don't want to get stuck choosing sides. "

" You have to deal with that too? How do you do it? " Robin asks.

" I've had to deal with that argument since second grade, I've had practice, a ton of it. Most of the time I just tune them out and they know I do anymore. " Danny answers.

" These two are too loud when they fight. " Robin says.

" Dude, you haven't met Sam yet, and please, Robin, for the love of pizza, do not make her mad, Sam could kick your ass. " Beast Boy says.

Danny chuckles at this, " Yes, she could, Robin, never threaten me in front of her unless we become really good friends otherwise she will make you pay for it. "

Robin blinks at this, " Seriously, you're saying your girlfriend could beat me in a fight? "

" Yes, I am. Sam is unique and very goth. She and Raven actually get along quite well. " Danny says.

By the time he left Danny had met Starfire as well. She was unique, but seeing as how she happened to be an alien princess that was to be expected, and he had answered her standard questions, he had warned her that his girlfriend was like Raven, and that his best friend would most likely try and flirt with her when he finally saw her. Robin didn't look too pleased with this information and Danny just told him Tuck liked to view himself as a ladies man even if he wasn't.

Once back home he looks over at Tucker, " Hey, Tuck, Cyborg says hi. "

" When did you see Cyborg, he wasn't at the store and neither were you. " Tucker says.

" Oh, Beast Boy invited me over to Titans Tower to install the Doom expansion pack and then play Doom. I kicked his butt, Cy's butt, and the Boy Wonder's ass, though Robin is surprisingly enough a challenge. " Danny says.

" I hate you. " Tucker states.

Danny grins, " I also met Starfire, though I should warn you that Robin has eyes for her and wasn't too pleased when I warned Starfire that you would try and flirt with her the first time you see her. "

" Dude, you didn't. " Tucker whines.

" I did. " Danny says with a smirk.

" You are so evil sometimes. " Tucker mutters.

" If I can't mess with you, who can? " Danny retorts and then he blinks as his ghost sense goes off. However this one didn't feel malevolent. Danny whips around in time to be tackled in a bear hug to rival one of Frostbite's.

Danny smiles at this, it had been awhile since he had seen Danielle. He'd taken to viewing her as a daughter, because really Vlad had cloned her from his DNA, and from the way she acted he was willing to bet there was some of Sam in there as well. Danny was not the idiot everyone thought he was. He was actually a genius, he just didn't act like it most of the time. Probably why his clone turned out to be female, though at least she wasn't goth like Sam, but she still had Sam's take charge kick ass attitude. " Hey, Danielle, tracked my ecto-signature, didn't you. "

" How could she… never mind, she is your clone so of course she would be able to track you down, unlike every other ghost with that watch I made you on. " Tucker says.

Good thing Sam had foreseen this, " Danielle, we're not Fenton's anymore, my name is Danny Chambers now. My parents found out and tried to kill me. "

" Mine and Sam's gave us an ultimatum, Danny or staying at home, we chose Danny, as there was no way in hell we would leave him. Can't let the jerk come into existence. " Tucker says.

" So, who am I to you? " Dani asks.

Danny smiles, " You'll be my adopted daughter, that is if you want that. "

Dani grins at this, " Of course I want that, but how… ? "

" We're all emancipated minors, all have stable jobs and a steady income. Besides, technically you are my daughter. " Danny explains to her.

He receives another bear hug from her, with Dani his protective instincts surged almost stronger than they did with Sam and Tucker. Dani was his daughter all right and that crazed up froot loop was not going to get anywhere near her again, ever. Plasmius was a huge concern, Tucker would have to get another watch made and soon, because the froot loop would be able to track Dani through her ecto signature. " So, I get to call you daddy now, right? "

" Not in public, I can't exactly say you're my clone, now can I? I don't want any stupid scientist taking it into their head to dissect you to see what makes you tick. "

" So, I'm your little sister in public. " Dani states.

" Yep, think you can remember that? "

" I'm not that froot loop you know. I'm smarter, thanks to my father. " Dani retorts, " So, what's your ghost form's name now? "

" Preta, Hindi for phantom. " Danny answers.

" I'll have to change my look too, both of them. "

" I'll have Sam work on that. You'll need a name too. "

" Rhith, Welsh for Phantom. " Dani states.

" That's actually not bad as far as names go, and at least in ghost form we'll have different names. "

" I'll agree to being called Danielle so we can be differentiated when someone else is talking to us, but you do not ever call me Danielle, got it, Dad. " Dani says, her eyes flashing in warning.

Tucker grins, " Gee, Danny, a dad and so young too. "

" I blame the froot loop. " Danny states.

" Well, it is his fault, guess he should have expected me to turn on him, he did use your DNA to make me after all. " Dani says.

" Change back and we'll go get you some stuff, okay. " Danny says.

" Dude, you have to find out your budget first or Sam will kill you. " Tucker says.

Danny winces, he really did not need his girlfriend pissed at him, " Sam! "

Sam walks in to see Danielle and she sighs, " All right, she can stay in your room for now, thousand dollars for clothes, toys, games, and other essentials for Dani, okay. We'll work the rest out later, and I'll start working on what her new ghost form will be. "

" Thanks, Sam, you know we can't let Vlad get her, or any ghost hunter. Tuck, do you have everything you need. "

" No, I don't, dude. I'll call Cyborg, ask for a favor, we have to hide Dani's ecto signature. " Tucker says, already making the call and most likely also erasing any trace of Dani Phantom he could find. He was constantly upgrading the security system for their home, their tech, and their lab, yes, they had built a lab right under their home, and it was fully functioning. Tucker was still doing some IT work on the side to get the stuff they needed to make sure everything was functioning properly. The ecto filtrator was changed by Sam because both Tucker and Danny would forget. They'd have to enroll Dani in school, " Tuck, can you get Dani enrolled in school. "

" Sure thing, dude. " Tucker says.

With the two halfas heading out to shop for the female halfa Sam sighs and looks at Tucker, " Think he suspects that part of her genetic make-up comes from me? "

" He knows it, Sam. Danny's even smarter than Jazz, plus with Dani's attitude she has to be your daughter as well. " Tucker states.

" Then why didn't he do well in school? " Sam asks.

Tucker laughs at this question, " He was bored, he made sure to keep his grades high enough that his parents wouldn't get suspicious, didn't you ever wonder why he never really fell too far behind with fighting ghosts all the time, dealing with ghost hunters, and his parents inventions trying to kill him. Half the stuff Danny reworked so it was actually useful and couldn't hurt him. He couldn't do that without being smart, he just gets bored easily and he never wanted to be the super smart guy, Dash already picked on him, imagine if he were a super nerd? "

Sam winces at this, " I see your point. Danny's life would have been an even worse hell. He never did tell us how they found out and what they did to him before Jazz arranged for the jailbreak. "

" I know and I wish he would, but honestly I think he blocked it out. " Tucker says.

Sam nods at this, it would make sense for Danny to block out something that traumatic. " I guess if he never remembers then it's a good thing. Thankfully we've made so only us and apparently Dani and Jazz can enter our home, and we've made it so Maddie and Jack can't get into Haunting Gothic Tech either. "

" They will not hurt Danny again and I have made damn sure that no reports of ghost activity reach the Justice League, GIW, or any other ghost hunter, I squash it all. Not even Vlad can find him, and I have also made it so no tech can be turned against us, in defense from Technus, or be used to spy on us. What I do to keep Danny and us from being found would make Batman weep in envy. " Tucker states firmly.

" I know, without you we never would have lasted this long. " Sam says firmly.

In his Wisconsin home Vlad Masters curses, " How is that little badger hiding from me so effectively, I can't even trace his ecto signature? I'd send Skulker to hunt him but Daniel would most likely seal him up in a Thermos and keep him there knowing that I had sent him. "

Vlad ponders his predicament, no one knew why Danny and his two best friends had fled, except maybe for Jasmine Fenton and she wasn't talking. The girl was too smart to fall for his mind games, and not even she knew where her brother and his friends had gone. What truly puzzled him was how Jack and Maddie didn't even seem concerned about their son. It was like Danny Fenton didn't even exist to them anymore. Vlad knew Danny had left, he'd gotten that much from surveillance, but then he'd lost all forms of surveillance and to make matters worse none of his informants knew where the boy had gone. If the boy's allies did then they weren't speaking and the last time he had tried to use Wulf the mutt had nearly taken his arms off with one bite.

The evil halfa snarls suddenly. Danny had thwarted every one of his plans, the GIW had no useful intel, as they were no longer receiving any reports about spectral anomalies. Vlad suspected the Foley boy was behind that, doing everything in his power to protect Danny. Vlad could find no evidence of the Foley boy hacking, which meant his foes had been downplaying their capabilities and that meant he was in serious trouble. It also meant that Daniel had been downplaying his capabilities as well, only seeming to come up with his solutions at the last moment, " Oh, butter biscuits. "

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans, sorry I forgot to put this up for the previous chapter and this disclaimer shall stand for all other chapters too.

Author's Note: I will reveal more of what happened to cause Danny to run and how his parents found out as the story progresses. Right now Danny doesn't want to think about it. Vlad has entered the picture. I know it had no real action, but Danny has met all the Titans now.


	3. Chapter 3

The Boy Wonder walks into Haunting Gothic Tech for the first time with Cyborg and his eyes widen, he'd never seen such an eclectic mix of items in a store and from all indications they were doing well with their store. Cyborg immediately heads for Tucker's part of the store and Danny takes pity on the Boy Wonder, " Need a tour? "

" Do you sell anything here? " Robin asks.

" Well, Tuck is a techno geek, Sam's a goth, and me, well, I like astronomy and we decided to have books available on every subject. " Danny answers.

" Why Haunting Gothic Tech? " Robin demands.

" Inside joke. " Danny responds and looks at the time, " Tuck, I gotta go get Danielle, please don't scare away the customers, feel free to look around, Robin. "

Robin watches him rush off, " Danielle? "

" His little sister, she just got here, 'rents thought she was a problem child and sent her to Danny. " Tuck replies, well, that was story that they'd be using, if Maddie and Jack were to ever find out about their son's daughter they'd try and do who knows what to her too.

Robin nods as he starts to browse through the store, the section on ghosts was extensive, almost like they thought they needed the information, or something. There couldn't be that much of a market for books on ghosts. " Noticed our haunted section, huh? I'm Sam Jarvis, Danny's girlfriend and CFO of Haunting Gothic Tech. "

" Okay, now I see why Beast Boy warned me to not piss you off. Steel toed combat boots, are those really necessary? " Robin asks, Sam could be Raven's twin sister.

" Yeah, they are, Boy Wonder. I have had to put up with entirely too many idiots and they seem to only understand me when I speak with my combat boots. " Sam says.

Robin wondered just what she had been through that made her have such weapons on her person. Danny had said things had gone south for them back home, " How can you even have a store? " Robin asks her.

" We're all emancipated minors. Tuck does some IT work on the side so we can have enough money for everything we need. " Sam says.

Robin blinks, to think that they had to be self-reliant at such a young age, that just wasn't right. They should still be at home with their parents, in school, happy. Though they did look happy, and Danny seemed to be responsible, and was even taking care of his kid sister. Though if what Danny had said was true then it wasn't such a stretch, they'd probably taken their GED's as well, that way no one could say they couldn't be on their own and doing this. It really is sad that if they hadn't they'd've been taken into custody.

Then two teens with white hair and glowing green eyes come hurtling into the store, glass shattering around them, the elder taking the impact as he had the younger one in his arms. Sam's eyes had widened at this, " Tuck, we got a problem. "

The African American teen looks over and curses, " Preta, who? "

" New one, don't know this one at all. " the male white haired teen answers.

The girl shakes her head, " Damn, that hurt more than when the froot loop tortured me. "

" You all right, Rhith? " Preta asks, thanking Clockwork that Sam had gotten the new costume done quickly.

" Yeah, I'm good, Preta, now let's go kick some butt. " Rhith responds.

Tuck tosses a thermos to Preta while Robin and Cyborg watch, " Rhith, distract our new friend and I'll handle the clean-up. " Preta states.

Rhith floats into the air and then blasts off, heading back to battle Preta follows soon after, and Robin realized what the inside joke was, Haunting Gothic Tech was also the headquarters for a hero who fought ghosts. " Hey, moron, come and get me. " Rhith shouts out.

" I am Desolation, you foolish ghost girl. "

" Like I care. " Rhith replies as she fires off an attack. The green energy nails the foe named Desolation head on and Rhith quickly switches positions, she had heard tales about Spectra and didn't want to find out if Desolation could make a being feel desolation as well. She fired off another blast and dove into the ground, turning intangible.

Preta chose then to aim the thermos and suck up the ghost. Robin and Cyborg both stare, stunned. Rhith reappears next to Preta and smirks, " Old hag never knew what hit her. "

Preta grins at this, " Thanks for the assist, we'll go put her back in the ghost zone. "

Tuck smiles, " Anytime, dude, you know that. "

Preta smiles at this and the white haired teens fly off. Sam sighs, " Tuck, call the insurance company, say another super battle happened. If they assume it was the Titans I don't care, I just want our window fixed. "

That brought Robin out of it, " Doesn't anyone know about Preta and Rhith being in Jump City? "

" No, they don't because there are too many people whom would want to rip them apart molecule by molecule. " Sam states.

" So we're going to have to ask that you not tell anyone that you saw them, though I always make sure no information of this kind gets out to the wrong individuals. Which will include the Titans mainframe if I have to hack it, got that? I will not have Preta or Rhith endangered because Boy Wonder just had to solve a mystery. " Tuck states firmly.

Robin flinches at this, apparently Cyborg had been telling tales about him. Cyborg looks at Tuck, " I promise, nothing goes on our mainframe. How well do you know Preta? "

Sam chuckles at this, " We've known since he started being a hero, you actually know him too, I hear he schooled the Boy Wonder in Doom. See Preta and Rhith are only half ghost. "

Robin and Cyborg's eyes widen at this revelation, " That's how things went south back where you were, someone did something that caused you all to run, to protect him. What about Rhith? "

" Not here, we'll tell you at the Tower, we could actually use some help in trying to keep any of Preta's enemies from tracking him. " Tuck states firmly.

Robin nods, he knew something had to be up, and the look Sam had briefly shared with Preta had been confusing him, until Sam mentioned him getting owned at Doom by Danny. No wonder Danny always seemed to be on guard even though he looked like he wasn't. Poor guy must have had it rough wherever they came here from. The fact that Tuck had told them he would hack the mainframe to protect Preta told him just how close they all were. Danny had two really great friends backing him, he just hoped that they would be able to tell him the complete story.

Before Danny and Dani crash through the window:

Danny heads out at a light jog, knowing that he had to get there on time to pick up Danielle. The public would view them as siblings but Danielle was his little girl and he was not going to give anyone a chance to hurt her or find her. Those things that called themselves human and that had contributed to his genetic code were going to seriously regret what they did. Though truth be told he didn't remember much until Sam and Tucker rescued him with Jazz's help.

Sam and Tucker thought he didn't know exactly what they went through to keep his enemies from finding him, but he did, and he knew Tuck was going to be working overtime to try and make another ecto-signature blocker for Dani as well. He knew that Danny didn't want anyone tracking her and then using her as bait to try and catch him, that would only piss him off in the end. You did not mess with his little girl, ever. If only his parents actually knew what it was like to be a parent, but sadly they had treated him as a lab experiment. He truly loved Jazz and knew they would have to find some way to get her to Jump City without Vlad picking up on where she was going. He knew it would only be a matter of time before his enemies found him, but he had the greatest hacker in the world at his back.

Vlad truly had no idea what Tucker was truly capable of. Danny sometimes swore that Tucker was a technopath, the things he could do with technology made his head spin sometimes, sure he was good himself, but with the building aspect, not the hacking aspect, he could program, but not like Tuck could. If anyone were to ask him why he never showed off his true academic potential then Danny could honestly answer that he wanted to have friends that liked him for himself and not for his intelligence. How the hell Lancer never figured out that Danny was purposely getting the grades he got he'd never know.

Danny makes the turn onto Jump City Middle School grounds and Danielle rushes him, " Hey, bro. "

" Hey, Dani, ready to head home? " Danny asks.

Dani smirks at this, " Of course I am. Did you think I liked school, sure my dad is technically a genius, and sure most of the stuff I just learned I already know. I figure I'm just here for the social interaction. "

Danny grins at this, " Yep, definitely inherited your dad's intelligence, now, let's get moving. "

As they start the walk to Haunting Gothic Tech they fall into a companionable silence with each other. Neither had to talk, they just liked being with each other again after so long. About ten minutes from Haunting Gothic Tech their ghost sense goes off and they both duck into a nearby alley, changing into Preta and Rhith. They go off in search of the ghost and Preta barely gets his shield up in time to protect them from the nasty ecto blast that had been sent at them. Rhith flies off to the right fast and sends off blasts of ectoplasm from her kicking feet in arcs and she moves fast, neither she nor Rhith had ever run into this particular ghost before and she knew she had to keep her distance a=until they got a handle on what this ghost could do.

The ghost almost looked like the grim reaper except it didn't carry a scythe and the eyes were all blank and empty. It sent another blast out towards Rhith and she barely dodges while Preta hits their opponent with an ice beam. The ghost broke out of its icy imprisonment easily enough and Preta sends an ecto blast its way while Rhith comes up behind and blasts it as well. They were shocked when both attacks were reflected back at them. Rhith nearly crashed into the ground before she snapped out of it and was back in the air, her eyes a blazing green, indicating that she was not happy, at all.

Preta had slammed into a building and went charging back into the fight. He'd seen Rhith right herself and he could see she was not happy at the fact that her own attack had been used against her. Preta was cursing himself for a fool for not being along a Fenton Thermos. For once he wished for his twin, for Dane, he knew she could actually create portals into the ghost zone. Hell, he was missing Skulker and being called whelp. Preta sends out a lightning bolt and moves immediately, yes, he'd retained the powers he'd gotten from Vortex, so far he could only do lightning.

He was right, the attack was reflected, and Rhith took that moment of distraction to get up close and personal, kicking the ghost into the ground. Preta grins and dives, slamming into the ghost at well over two hundred miles per hour, just as said ghost got up from Rhith's kick, sending the ghost sailing once again. Rhith quickly gets some gawkers out of the way of some debris and they take off running. Then she returns her attention to the fight to see her dad nail the ghost again. Powers wouldn't work until they wore the ghost down, so they had to attack physically. Rhith speeds in with a flying upper cut and Preta follows that up with a right hook.

They took the fight higher, wanting to get the innocent civilians out of the way fast. The ghost follows and nails Rhith in the side with an ecto blast, knocking her into her father. Preta caught her immediately, his green eyes narrowing at the thought of this ghost trying to actually hurt his little girl. " Rhith, you all right? "

" I'm good, Daddy, can we just finish this idiot now?"

" True, this is taking too long and we don't need to worry your mother over much, do we? " Preta says.

That was when they both got hit by a giant ecto blast. Preta's arms close around Rhith instinctively and they're sailing downwards on a collision course with the front window of Haunting Gothic Tech. Preta nearly grimaced as he felt his back slam into a display counter. He exchanges a brief glance with Sam to let her know they were okay. Needless to say he was not pleased when he found out that they would have to tell the Titans everything, but then again maybe the Titans could help. Sam patched him and Dani up once she got home and Dani gets her homework done, to B quality work, she didn't want to be known as a brainiac either.

Later that day Team Phantom shows up at Titans Tower and they are shown to the common room. Danny groans, he really did not want to do this, however Robin and Cyborg had witnessed the tail end of the fight between the halfas and Desolation, " All right, we left because my parents found out I was half ghost and well, I don't really remember much of what happened after that. "

" Who are you really? " Robin asks.

Tuck holds up a hand and activates his PDA, " Okay, Danny, it's safe to talk, the froot loop won't be finding you any time soon. "

" My name is Danny Fenton, and my little sister is actually my clone, made by my arch nemesis. "

" So, technically speaking I'm his daughter, everyone but him, when I'm around is allowed to call me Danielle, for differentiation purposes only. " Dani states.

Every titan stares at her in shock, " Well, you don't hear that every day. " Raven says.

" My real name is Sam Manson. Danny's parents called mine and Tuck's and they gave us an ultimatum, never see Danny again or see him and never return home. " Sam says.

" There was no way we would ever abandon Danny. His older sister is going to stick it out until college and then she'll leave and never return. Sam got us new names, I'm Tucker Foley, though three of you know me as Tuck Marks. We had to change a lot about ourselves. Danny was Danny Phantom, due to some ghostly hijinks the whole town thought he was evil, save for the students of Casper High. " Tucker says.

" See, we came here from Amity Park, my parents were ghost hunters, and well, I really don't remember what they did to me. I remember Sam and Tucker freeing me, saying Jazz, the aforementioned older sister, had arranged for a jailbreak, so to speak. " Danny says.

Robin blinks, " I can see why you're so adamant about your safety, and why Tucker goes to such extremes to quell any ghost rumor out there. Have you dealt with the GIW? "

Danny's eyes flash green at this, " What do you think? "

" Robin, I do believe friend Danny does not like this GIW that you speak of. That he has had ill encounters with them. " Starfire says softly, Danny was like her in a way, his eyes flashed with his anger as well.

" What she said. They keep trying to kill me completely, I'm already half-dead. " Danny says, eyes still green, just the thought of those inept governmental ghost hunters was enough to infuriate the normally calm halfa.

" How did that happen anyhow? " Cyborg asks.

" My parents built a ghost portal and plugged it in, however my dad, the idiot that he is built the on switch on the inside so when I went inside of it, running my hand along the side I hit the on switch and next thing I know I have snow white hair and glowing green eyes. That was easily the most painful thing I have ever undergone. " Danny says.

" Wait, you were created from an accident, by having ectoplasm flood your system and bond to your DNA? " Raven says.

" Yeah, that's about it, my obsession is to protect, so is Dani's, as she is my clone, essentially my daughter. I hope you guys can understand why you can't say anything and why to the public Dani is my little sister, though I'm pretty sure some of Sam's DNA got thrown into the mix when Danielle was created, am I right, Dani? "

" How'd you… ? " Dani asks.

" Your personality is the same as Sam's, but everything else you get from me. " Danny states.

" Told you he suspected, Sam. " Tucker says.

" Of course I did, Tuck. I mean, seriously, I'm the one who disabled all of my parents harmful inventions, plus, I actually did hack the GIW database and destroy everything they had on Danny Phantom, but left every suspicion they had about the froot loop. Plus, who the hell do you think writes all those programs you hack. I'm a damn millionaire on my own, just under a different name, in an account in the Caymans. I designed that PDA you use, Tuck. " Danny says.

Tucker's eyes widen, " I also designed most of the circuitry that Cy uses. " Danny admits.

" Whoa, now that's just crazy, you're that smart. " Cyborg says.

" Yeah, I am, school was always boring, but I knew I had to hide my intelligence if I wanted anything even resembling a normal life. I got bullied in school because everyone already thought I was a geek, can you imagine being a super nerd? Plus, I didn't want to leave Sam and Tucker. I could have easily done everything my parents did twice over. " Danny says.

Sam and Tucker both look at him, " No wonder their inventions always seemed to malfunction after you got your powers, except for the Fenton Thermos and anything else you found useful to fight ghosts. " Sam says.

Danny smirks, " Well, once I started fighting ghosts I couldn't let them know how smart I really was, which is why I always implemented my plans at the last possible moment, hell, I could have beaten the froot loop easily enough. "

Tucker shakes his head at this, " Dude, why not use those funds to help us out? "

" Danny Fenton can't access them until he's twenty one. " Danny retorts.

" Guess that makes sense, so all the bad press you got was from you being controlled in some way or your enemies wanting to make you look like the bad guy, right? " Robin asks.

" Walker, the ghost zone's prison warden was pissed that I escaped so he tried to turn my life into jail, he personally overshadowed the mayor, his goons everyone else that had a role of authority in my life. The stealing was Freakshow, he had this crystal ball that could control ghosts, my eyes, according to Sam and Tuck were red when I was under his control, they're normally glowing green, Sam nearly falling to her death from the top of a moving train snapped me out of it. " Danny states.

" Dude, that was so not fun. " Tucker says.

" Hey, I'm the one that nearly fell to my doom. " Sam rebuts.

" Do you remember what happened before your parents caught you, Danny? " Robin asks.

" I had just gotten done fighting the froot loop again, they caught me right after I stabilized Dani with the Ecto-Dejecto, which worked the opposite of how my parents wanted it to. " Danny answers.

" Yeah, I wasn't exactly stable as a clone, I was starting to melt. The froot loop wanted to see why I lasted longer than his other clones. " Dani states.

" I'm guessing it's because of my DNA, I never was one for conforming to what society dictates is normal. " Sam states.

" We know. " Danny and Tucker state.

" Guys, I don't suppose with Tucker's help you could set up a training room for us here, we haven't gotten around to that yet. " Danny says.

" Yeah, I can't do ghost shields yet, so it would be nice to be trained. " Dani admits.

Danny winces at this, " All right, once the room is set up we'll commence with your training. "

Dani grins, " Good, the only other halfa I could get training from is the froot loop and he doesn't exactly like me after I beat him down. "

Danny smiles at this, " That's my girl, beating the froot loop's ass after he tried to destroy you. "

" Hey, that personality comes from me. If not for me you wouldn't be where you are today. " Sam cuts in.

" I know, you and Tuck have both always been there for me, and Jazz. If not for you three my parents would probably still be experimenting on me. " Danny says.

" Or handed you over to them. " Tuck says.

Danny shudders at this, " Very true. Now, Titans, never call me Dan, I have issues with that name. Sam and Tucker know why. I'm Danny, plain and simple. Nothing will ever change that. "

Robin blinks and Raven looks at him, " This wouldn't have anything to do with Dan Phantom would it? "

Danny pales at that question, and Sam sighs, " Dan Phantom is what would have happened if Danny had lost us, and his family. He'd've ended up with his arch enemy, asked to have his ghost half removed, then his ghost would remove his arch enemy's, try to overshadow it, and get corrupted, thus turning into Dan Phantom, the most evil ghost in existence. His ghost half killed his human half, but that didn't happen as Clockwork, the ghost master of time saved us all. "

" Well, that explains a lot. I'm half demon. My father was Trigon the Terrible and I kicked his ass once my friends showed me it was possible to beat him. " Raven says.

Danny blinks, " Wasn't expecting that. "

" No kidding. Raven having demon blood, I just thought she was like every other meta human out there. Hey, Sam, any demon blood in you? " Tucker asks.

Sam whirls around to face him and proceeds in trying to strangle him. Tucker yelps and dives behind Danny, " Sam, we need him, you know that. Besides, who else would help Cyborg in his meat is supreme campaign. "

Sam sighs at this, " Damn it, Danny, can't you let me have a little fun? "

" You want fun, see if you can convince Raven to go to Hot Topic with you, though I am not carrying the bags, BB can do that. " Danny says.

" Dude, you can't just volunteer me like that. " Beast Boy protests.

" You will go, and like it. " Raven says firmly.

Beast Boy gulps, " Right, Rae. So, when are we going? "

" Tomorrow, Danielle, Starfire, would you like to join us? " Raven asks.

" Oh, how wondrous, I would love to accompany you to the mall of shopping. " Starfire says.

" Of course I'm in, and since dad won't be there I can actually be called Dani. " Dani says.

" I guess it's just us tomorrow at work, huh, Danny? " Tucker says, still hiding behind his best friend.

" Sorry, Tuck, remember, I got that meeting with Frostbite tomorrow. You're on your own. " Danny says.

Tucker blinks, " What, human interaction, all the time, are you insane? "

Danny sighs, " You know, it won't kill you for one day, and besides I'll leave a dupe behind as a human, that way you won't have to do too much. "

" Wait, just what are your powers. " Robin asks.

Danny grins, " Well, I can go from human to ghost and back again, invisibility, intangibility, flight, ecto blasts, shields, ice, ghostly wail, duplication is now on that list, I haven't quite mastered teleportation yet. "

" You forgot overshadowing, Danny. " Sam says.

Danny chuckles nervously, " Guess I did. "

" What's overshadowing? "

Danny grins and soon Tucker's eyes are glowing green, " Hi, my name's Tucker and I think I'm a stud. "

Tucker glares at Danny when he leaves his body, " I hate it when you do that. "

" Possession then. " Raven says.

" Overshadowing sounds better. " Danny says.

" I guess it would sound better. " Robin admits.

" So, why'd you guys come here to Jump City? "

" Because I'd blend in better, and if I really want to blend then I'll need to help you guys every now and then. I really do not want to be ripped apart molecule by molecule. " Danny states.

" Because we were here, because some of us had powers. I actually understand that. " Robin says.

" Yeah, and face it, you need someone around here who can fight ghosts, that's what the resident halfas are for, though there are rumors of another halfa in New York City, I haven't garnered any conclusive information yet. " Tucker says.

Danny smirks, " That would be Dane Phantasm, otherwise known as Daniella Fenton, my twin sister, she got sent to some genius school in New York but stopped coming home around the same time I got my ghost powers though she always kept in touch with me. "

" Why didn't you say anything? "

Danny sighs at this question from his girlfriend, " She's a halfa too, and she transferred schools, as she was part of an experiment, and ended staying with the American Dragon, yes, dragons exist and they're the protectors of the magical world. Dane could teleport and had visions before she got her ghost powers. "

" Okay, apparently you're really good at keeping secrets. " Tucker says.

" Not my secret to tell, plus, I promised Dane I wouldn't. My parents would have expected me to go to Dane, though I'm surprised they haven't been beaten down by the World Dragon Council yet. Dane had a tendency to be supremely over protective of me. " Danny admits.

" Wait, so your twin sister, that you never told anyone about is also half ghost? " Robin asks.

" Yeah, she is, and maybe if she heads out this way she'll tell you some of her stories. " Danny says.

Dani looks at him, " You know I think I heard the froot loop mention an irritating moral driven halfa that had escaped from one of his research facilities, I didn't think about that again until just now though. It would make sense, apparently there's something in the Fenton DNA that allows for the transformation to take place and for morals, will, and humanity to be intact. "

" True, it has to be something in the DNA for Dane and I both to survive the process. You were created out of mine and Sam's DNA by the froot loop, it figures he would try and create a halfa he could control by illegal experimentation first. " Danny says.

Author's Note: I do not own American Dragon Jake Long and will most likely do a story chronicling the adventures of Dane Phantasm, Daniella Fenton, whom prefers to be called Dane, the Fenton no one ever knew about, save for the Fenton's themselves. The _them_ refers to the GIW. Tucker and Sam learned very quickly to never mention the GIW around Danny.


	4. Chapter 4

Titans Tower:

Robin was quietly mulling over everything they had been told by Danny and his friends. The teens had been through so much, and to think that Danny had been experimented upon by his own parents that the trauma of said event had made it so he couldn't remember, not to mention the fact that Danny was easily the smartest person Robin had ever met, and that included Batman. Danny had an intelligence that was very rare and he had even agreed, before they had left, to help Cyborg upgrade the Tower's security and on a more personal note add in anti-ghost shields that would still allow him and his daughter to pass through. Plus, he'd added his twin sister in as well.

Robin looks over the internet reports, Tucker had literally wiped out all references to Danny Phantom and Dani Phantom. He was also keeping a lid on Preta and Rhith, though he could understand why. Until the threat was eliminated then Danny and his daughter would be in huge trouble. " Robin, are you all right? You seem quiet. "

" I'm thinking, Star. Danny's similar to you in a way, when he gets angry his eyes light up, like yours do, only I kinda feel sorry for him, having his own parents turn on him simply because he's half ghost. "

" Yes, I am saddened by that too. It seems friend Danny has much responsibility on his shoulders and virtually no thanks for it. Not to mention the organization that you mentioned, he seemed very angry when he heard about them. I am surprised friend Raven did not collapse from his emotions. "

" He has a twin and I'm betting they're linked somehow, possibly telepathically and empathically, so he'd know how to block an empath to the point where they won't get hurt by his emotions. " Robin says.

" That would make sense, as twins in almost every culture seem to have some kind of connection. " Starfire says.

" The fact that Danny essentially hid her existence tells me a lot. Plus, the fact that he mentioned the World Dragon Council, Raven's told me about them, they make sure magical stuff doesn't leak out. If Danny's twin were to somehow convince them that Danny needs protection then things will change around here. "

" Well, friend Danny said his and his daughter's obsession was to protect, with it just him, his girlfriend, best friend, and daughter we should probably arrange for him to become a Titan soon, that way his obsession doesn't go into overdrive. Though said obsession probably extends to his twin and older sisters as well. " Starfire says.

" You're right, if we can get him protecting the entire city it would probably help out immensely. I noticed how protective he is of Sam and Tucker, I think there's more to the story, a reason he's afraid to lose them. " Robin says.

" I can sense that there is something he fears like I feared being my father's portal. " Raven interjects.

" You are correct, Raven, he fears what would come to pass if he were to lose those he loves, he's seen one possibility, Dan Phantom, the combination of his ghost half and Plasmius. Plasmius is evil and when Danny's ghost half, after his arch enemy ripped it out tried to overshadow him, he was corrupted and became the most evil ghost to live. However, there is some reincarnation work at play, and his twin sister is pissed that that future even came into existence as it wasn't supposed to. " Clockwork says, popping in out of nowhere.

" Why would his twin sister get pissed about a future that wasn't even supposed to exist? " Raven asks.

" Because she is Sailor Pluto reincarnated and she is ready to annihilate the Observants for screwing with things they shouldn't, she's their boss and the last time a Sailor Pluto got pissed the one she got pissed at was trapped in a pocket dimension and never heard from again. This one may do something a little more original, I'm not sure. " Clockwork answers.

" Oh, well, this makes things complicated, a pissed off Sailor Scout is never a good thing, and she'll probably be gunning for her parents as well as the GIW. " Raven monotones.

Clockwork winces at this, " The GIW was never to exist. She's truly pissed about that and will probably stuff them into a pocket dimension or worse, the ghost zone. "

" She wouldn't, would she? " Robin asks.

" Pluto has a lot of damage control to do because of forces doing things they shouldn't. The GIW has to disappear, Jack and Maddie Fenton need to be dealt though she may just let the World Dragon Council deal with them. This has turned into a huge mess and Sailor Pluto is far from happy, she has a lot of work to do simply because people couldn't leave well enough alone. " Clockwork states.

" So, you're saying that several individuals have been going around and taking advantage of the fact that Sailor Pluto had to reincarnated in order to effect changes to the timeline, changes that Pluto has to fix now or the future could be permanently screwed beyond all belief. " Robin sums up.

" Correct, young Robin. Certain individuals thought that she wouldn't be able to detect the changes to the time line and thought they could get away with it. Believe me, once she is finished fixing everything there will be hell to pay, the Norse gods are not nearly stupid enough to piss off Sailor Pluto, hell, the Norn's are helping her to fix what has happened. " Clockwork states.

" How can we help friend Danny? " Starfire asks.

" By getting him to help you protect the city, and by getting the Justice League to grant him immunity as well as Dani from the GIW, they need protecting from them, and make sure to protect Tucker and Sam. Also, make sure that those you tell about them are trustworthy. " Clockwork states.

" We understand and will do everything we can to protect them. No one should have to suffer like Danny has. " Robin says.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Pluto, Danny Phantom, or Teen Titans.

Author's Note: Not as long of a chapter, but necessary for the Titans to understand why Danny is so overprotective of Sam and Tucker.


End file.
